A Day At The Hospital
by Hunter
Summary: Matt has to take TK to the hospital for a check up. Will he survive?


"Come on, TK!"  
"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" TK grabbed onto his house's doorway and wouldn't let go. "Come on, TK! It's only a checkup!" Matt struggled to get TK off the doorway. Finally, with much ado, he manages to pry TK off the door.  
  
"Help! Let me go! Let me go!! I don't want to go! Help!" Matt cringed as he held a kicking and screaming TK.  
Matt's parents wanted Matt and TK to spend some quality time together by doing something together. Unfortunately, it was always the same day. Maybe because every trip to the hospital ended up IN the hospital!  
  
Matt walked into the clinic with TK holding on tightly to his leg. As soon as he opened the door, screams of little children filled the air. "Timmy, get back here this instant!" yelled out a mother running after her five-year old son.  
Matt sweat dropped and approached a counter. A young lady sat back on her chair chewing gum like a cow would chew hay. "Umm...I'm here for his appointment."  
"Name of patient," said the lady in an annoyed tone. "Takeru Takaishi."  
"Take a seat and wait for your name to be called."  
"Thanks." Matt hobbled over to a chair and detached TK from his leg. He sat TK next to him, who was trembling hard enough to make ground shake. TK then saw a little play telephone booth were little children were playing. He grinned and got down from his chair, walking over to the booth. Matt saw TK from the corner of his eye. Not wanting to get in his way, Matt just let him walk.  
"Hey, could I see that?" asked TK to a little boy who had a play phone to his ear. The boy just stuck his tongue out at him. TK got mad and glared at the boy. He walked over to the other side were a little girl had the phone. "Could I see that?" he asked again. The little girl shook her head violently and pulled her left eyelid down, sticking out her tongue. TK got even more angrier. He then got an idea and grinned mischievously.  
"Ahhh!!" The yelling of a little girl made Matt jump. He looked around and saw many angry parents staring at him. He blinked, unsure of why. He then spotted TK kissing all the girls. Matt jumped out of his seat and grabbed TK by the arm. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Having fun." This isn't the sweet innocent TK I used to know, thought Matt as he pulled TK back to his seat. "Takeru Takash...Taka...Taka...whatever!" Matt sighed. He hated it when people would say whatever when they couldn't pronounce TK's last name. "That's you, TK," said Matt as he dragged TK through the crowd of people.  
  
As soon as Matt walked through the door a deep voice spoke out, "Take off your shoes please."  
"You heard, TK. Take off your shoes." TK didn't budge, his eyes were wide and locked on the needles and such. Matt sighed and got down on his knees to untie TK's shoes. Matt stared at the shoe laces in disbelief. It looked like a maze of string. Matt rubbed his head trying to figure out how to remove the shoes. He tried to untie shoelaces but ended up tying his left hand's pinkie. He grunted in frustration and tried to pull out his finger. He ended up with his right hand's index finger caught in it. "Need help?" asked the doctor with a pair of scissors in his hand. He cut the shoe laces and freed Matt's fingers. "But then how will he tie his shoes. The doctor opened up a cabinet which was filled with stringy shoe laces. "Why did you think I don't give away lollipops?"  
Matt shrugged as the doctor instructed him to get TK on the scale while he checked his records. "Hey, TK? You okay?" Matt waved his hand in front of TK's eyes without a response. He tried poking TK but still nothing. Matt gave up on trying to get TK to snap back to reality and dragged him to the scale. He tried to lift TK's leg but it wouldn't move. He tried lifting him up but TK would just tip back, getting him out of balance. "Here, let me help you." The doctor just reached out and karate chopped TK on the head. "Oww!" yelled out TK holding his head. "Please step onto the scale." TK stepped up rubbing his head. "I told you I should have brought my hat!" TK elbowed Matt in the stomach, making him double over in pain.  
While Matt leaned against the counter trying to regain his breath, the doctor measured TK's height and weight. "Well, everything seems normal TK. Why don't you sit over there?" He pointed at a table with a paper covering it. TK gulped but followed his orders.  
He tried to climb up from the side since it was high but couldn't. He frowned and started to jump over and over again. The floor shook with every jump TK gave. A small metal box on the counter were Matt was leaning on fell and landed on his foot. "Ow!" yelled out Matt as he jumped around the room holding his foot with one hand and holding his stomach with the other. TK finally got up just as the doctor finished writing on a paper. He turned to face TK while lifting the stethoscope to his ears. "What's that?"  
"It's a stethoscope," replied the doctor. "Can I see it?"  
"I guess." Before the doctor could completely remove the instrument, TK reached out for it and screamed in it. "Ow! Why did you do that?"  
"Matt told me that this thing transmits sound, whatever that means." The doctor turned to Matt who just shrugged. "What? I didn't tell him to scream in it." The doctor just sighed and continued the checkup. It all went well until TK kicked the doctor in the face in the reflex test. ^^; "Jusht take dish to the dentisht," said the doctor with a cloth to his front teeth and handing Matt a folder.   
  
As Matt walked down the hall, dragging TK, he walked past a vending machine. "I want a candy!" yelled out TK, trying to run out of Matt's grip. "Fine." Matt gave TK two quarters and TK quickly stuffed the coins into the machine. He pushed a few buttons but nothing happened. "Hey Matt. The machine isn't working."  
"Too bad. Let's go then."  
"No! I want candy!"  
Matt sighed and inserted the coins into the machine. He typed in the number for the item and a few beeps were heard. Matt grunted and pulled down on the release change tab. He reinserted the coins and tried it again but remained seedless. "Sorry, TK. I guess it's not working."  
"But I want some candy!" Matt shrugged and pulled down on the tab again only this time nothing happened. Matt growled as he continuously pulled down on the tab. He kicked the machine and tried pulling on the tab again. "Stupid machine! Give me back my money!" He continued thrashing the machine until he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked at TK who was pointing to some people who were staring at him curiously. Matt blushed and grinned sheepishly as he grabbed TK's arm and led him away from the machine. "But Matt! I wanted some candy!"  
"Sorry, TK. But the machine is busted."  
"I want some candy and I want some now!"  
"Sorry, TK. But I don't have any!" TK plopped down on the floor and crossed his arms and legs. "Then I'm not moving!"  
"TK! Stop acting like a baby!"  
"I'm not gonna stop until I get some candy!" Matt slapped his forehead in grief. "TK! You're embarrassing me!"  
"Oh, and, like, you didn't embarrass yourself enough when you were beating up the candy machine!" Matt blushed and hushed TK. "Be quite!" he whispered. Matt though for a second and checked his pockets. He removed a pack of gum with one gum left. Without notice, TK snatched the gum and stuffed it in his mouth. "That'll do!" he said happily as he chewed. Matt sighed. I hope this ends soon while I'm still alive, thought Matt.  
  
Matt arrived at the front desk of the dentist. Luckily no one else was waiting and he got to go in quickly. "Hi there..." the dentist opened the folder and looked at it. "..Takeru."  
"It's TK."  
"Whatever. I need you to sit in this chair and don't forget to get rid of the gum." TK bounced up on the seat and stuck his piece of gum under the seat. He was fine until he saw the large object next to him. He made a small whimpering noise as he eyed the drill. "I'm gonna have to ask your brother to wait out side." Matt looked at TK, which was pale white, and back at the doctor. "Sorry, TK. Doctors orders." TK gulped as Matt left the room. As soon as Matt walked out the door, the sound of a drill and screaming could be heard. Matt turned around and looked into the room. The dentist raised the drill and lowered it to the chair.... and on to a screw. "There," said the dentist while lifting up the drill. "That screw has been lose for some time now. The janitor finally let me use the dill to fix it." Matt exhaled in relief and walked back out the door.  
"Now, TK. I want you to say, 'ahh!'" TK shook his head and closed his mouth tightly. "I only want to see your teeth." TK shook his head even more violently. "Please?" He shook his head. "I'll give you a lollipop when you're done." TK immediately opened his mouth. The whole process went well until TK spit out the pink liquid that was given to him on the dentists face. ^^;;  
  
TK came skipping out of the room while the dentist came out while wiping the pink liquid off his face. "Take this to room 214 for his shots," said the dentist with an angry expression while handing Matt a folder. Matt walked through the hallways with TK skipping at his side. "What's next, Matt?"  
"Uhh..." Matt wasn't sure what to tell him. If he told him it was the shots he would freak out and he didn't want to lie to his brother. "Umm...you'll see..." As they turned at a corner scream of little children once again stared to fill the air. TK stopped skipping and started to walk closer to Matt. As they arrived to the front of the door, a little boy's yells could be heard coming from inside. TK gulped and held onto Matt's arm tightly. "Matt?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is this gonna hurt?" Matt gulped. He thought of any answer. "Just a bit, nothing you can't handle."  
"Waaaahhhh!!!" came the cries from inside. Suddenly the door opened and a mother came out with her boy crying loudly. TK's eyes lingered on the boys bandage on his arm. Images of a lady stabbing a needle into his arm came to his mind and his eyes went wide. In an instant, TK was on top of Matt's head grabbing on to dear life. "Next!" came a voice from inside the room that sent chills down TK's back. Matt walked in with TK still on his head. The door shut close hard behind Matt, making him jump. "Please put the patient down. No screaming, no kicking, no biting, no running, and definitely NO attacking the nurse!" Matt pried TK off his head but TK ran toward the door. The nurse bluntly pushed a button and a lock was activated on the door. "I said no running. Would you please just sit down so I can get my job done?" Matt garbed the kicking and screaming TK and sat him on the chair next to the nurse's desk. The nurse then quickly brought out some straps and tied TK''s arms to the arm rest. Matt watched curiously. "Are you even allowed to do that?"  
"Hey, I'm just doing my job." Matt looked at TK as he thrashed in the chair, trying to break free. The nurse raised a very large needle in front of TK's wide-eyes. "Don't worry. This'll only sting for a few days." TK made little whimpering noises and fainted. The nurse smiled at Matt. "Works all the time." She then put away the large needle and brought out a normal sized one. "Why did you scare him like that?"  
"Do you know how it feels to have more than 40 kids a day scream so hard that you can only hear a ringing in your ears?"  
"I see..." The last stop was less troublesome than the rest. Matt carried a sleeping TK out of the room. As soon as the door opened, the screams of children filled the air once again. TK awoke with a start and jumped away from Matt. Matt lost his balance and stumbled back. He tripped on a block were a little boy was playing and fell onto the rest of blocks. "Oww!"  
"Be more careful you moron!" The mother whacked Matt with her purse on his head again and again. "I'm -ow!- sorry -ow!- ma'am -ow!" He tried to get up but TK grabbed onto his leg again in fear. "TK! -ow!- Stop!"  
"Don't you dare yell at me!"  
"Ow!- sorry -ow!" But to make things worse, a little girl ran past Matt and stepped on his shoe. "Ahh!" Matt lost his balance and having TK on his left leg wasn't helping. He fell back onto an incoming cart filled with empty needles. Luckily, the needles had safety caps. "Ahhh!! Oww!!" Or maybe not...  
  
A chubby man with an ID card saying ' manager' walked past the hall which looked like a tornado had passed through. A needle rolled toward him and stopped as it hit his shoe. "I guess it was a bad idea to have them bring the needles through the front instead of back... Oh well." He kicked it away and continued walking.  
  
Matt's sight was blurred when he woke up. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in his room. He then noticed his body felt numb and was covered in bandages. "Look, he's awake!" Matt looked to his left and saw TK smiling at him. He fakely smiled back. He also noticed that the rest of the gang was there, except someone was missing..  
"Oh my God! Are you okay, Matt!?" Mimi shoved Tai and Sora out of her way and raced to Matt's side. "Are you all right? Are you feeling okay? Do you feel comfortable?" She kept asking question after question. Tai grinned and said something to the others without letting Matt hear. "Hey, Matt! We got...uh...some things to do! Yeah! So...umm...see ya!"  
"Wait! Don't leave me with her!" yelled out Matt as Tai fiendishly smiled at him and escorted everyone out except Mimi. "Don't you worry, Matt. Have fun!" Tai burst out in a fit of giggles as he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.   
Matt looked at Mimi, then at the door. "NOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!! COME BACK!!!"  
  
  
The End...or is it?  
It's up the readers! Tell me what you think of it and depending on that I'll see if I'll continue it. I'm sorry if it sucked but I definitely can't write comedy. I don't know why I bothered writing this... -.-


End file.
